Plus qu'un simple contact
by Shadow Spark 3110
Summary: OS. Nous sommes après la chute de Sherlock, John et lui ont dejà repris contact, ils viennent de terminer leur seconde affaire depuis leurs retrouvailles plus ou moins agitées et plus ou moins heureuses. (attention ! lemon Johnlock)


**Plus qu'un simple contact**

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages ne sont pas à moi. Cette fanfiction est basée sur l'univers de la série SHERLOCK créée par Mark Gatiss et Steven Moffat.

**Résumé : **OS. Nous sommes après la chute de Sherlock, John et lui ont déjà repris contact, ils viennent de terminer leur seconde affaire depuis leurs retrouvailles plus ou moins agitées et plus ou moins heureuses. (attention ! lemon Johnlock)

Sherlock et John avaient à nouveau traqué et combattu le mal. Ils avaient résolu une enquête ensemble "comme au bon vieux temps" ne pouvait encore s'empêcher de penser John.

Ils se trouvaient tous les deux en compagnie de Lestrade dans un restaurant italien nommé "La Strada" où l'inspecteur avait tenu à inviter nos deux compères pour les remercier de leur aide précieuse.

John était assis à côté de Sherlock et, Lestrade leur faisait face. Sherlock s'était lancé bien volontiers dans le récit de leur aventure, racontant comme il savait si bien le faire, c'est à dire avec force de détails, que seul lui avait pu remarquer et qui l'avaient poussé à des déductions que seul lui pouvait imaginer. Malgré l'atmosphère guillerette, John se sentait quelque peu nostalgique et d'humeur pensive.

Il appréciait enquêter à nouveau avec Sherlock, tout comme il appréciait partager ce restaurant avec lui, mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se demander combien de temps cela allait-il durer ? Un poids dans son estomac et un pincement dans son cœur, lui rappelait que tout ceci ne pouvait et n'allait certainement être que temporaire. Il s'était toujours considéré plus comme un poids que comme une aide pour le détective mais depuis sa "résurrection" il pensait que c'était encore pire et puis, ils n'étaient plus colocataires, ils ne vivaient plus ensemble, il avait Mary, tout avait changé.

Il savait que Sherlock était content de le retrouver bien sur, tout comme il savait ce dernier maladroit dans l'expression de ses sentiments. D'ailleurs, il n'était guère meilleur à ce jeu là que le détective. Tous deux pouvaient compter l'un sur l'autre et le savaient, c'était tout ce qui comptait dans le fond. Mais, depuis qu'il avait cru l'avoir perdu et qu'il avait ressurgit dans sa vie, John, était troublé, plus qu'il ne l'aurait concédé à quiconque. Il en voulait encore un peu à Sherlock d'avoir ainsi joué le mort et d'être réapparu dans sa vie comme si de rien était mais il avait aussi comprit pourquoi le détective l'avait fait et senti que cela n'avait pas été facile pour lui non plus durant ce temps passé dans l'ombre.

Les pensées de John furent interrompues quand la serveuse déposa devant lui le plat qu'il avait commandé. Alors qu'il ajustait sa position à table, le genou gauche de John vint toucher celui de Sherlock. Le médecin se sentit fautif d'avoir bousculé légèrement son ami. Il s'excusa rapidement à voix basse en direction de Sherlock. Mais celui-ci, tout à sa conversation, sembla ne rien remarquer.

John n'en fut guère offusqué et retourna son attention vers son assiette. Le récit allait bon train, Lestrade était passionné et même John, qui avait pourtant vécu les événements, était fasciné par Sherlock.

Quelques minutes passèrent puis, sans raison particulière d'y faire attention, John prit conscience que son genou et celui de Sherlock étaient à nouveau en contact, une bonne partie de leur jambe se touchait même sous la table.

Sans bien savoir de quelle façon ils avaient fini par se trouver à nouveau l'un contre l'autre, John se sentit gêné par cette soudaine promiscuité. Était-ce lui ou Sherlock qui... Mais, il se trouva idiot de se poser ce genre de question. Qu'importait que cela soit lui ou Sherlock ? Cela ne valait même pas la peine d'y réfléchir. Qu'avait-il donc à se focaliser là dessus ? Mais maintenant qu'il se concentrait sur cela, il prit conscience qu'il était envahit par la chaleur du détective. John se sentit rougir, cette présence contre lui, cela donnait tant de réalité à la situation, Sherlock était tangible, il le sentait à ses côtés, il le sentait contre lui. Alors qu'il allait entreprendre de se décaler afin de rompre le contact et mettre fin a ses pensées déplacées, il sentit au contraire la jambe de Sherlock faire légèrement pression contre la sienne. Et pour il ne sait quelle raison, il décida de laisser les choses ainsi. Il appréciait ce contact et se prenait petit à petit au jeu de le partager.

Il prit conscience que sentir Sherlock contre lui l'apaisait et lui plaisait, voir que ce petit jeu l'excitait ? Non... il devait se tromper.

Néanmoins, les deux hommes échangeaient bel et bien de manière tactile sous cette table. Légèrement leurs genoux se touchaient, se poussaient, leurs jambes se taquinaient l'une et l'autre, dans un jeu de pression, de frôlement. C'était implicite et agréable.

Le détective tourna alors soudainement toute son attention sur John pour lui demander son avis.

- N'est-ce pas John ? _fusa l'interrogation._

John qui avait quelque peu décroché, se trouva perdu face à cette question et ouvra de grands yeux interrogateurs.

- Je, hum, excuses-moi Sherlock, tu disais ?

- Notre cher inspecteur me questionnait sur cette rivière par laquelle a décidé de fuir le témoin et je lui disais que tu pourrais lui conter ce passage, en particulier, mieux que moi... mais tu ne sembles pas dans ton assiette, aurais-tu de la fièvre ? Il est vrai que tu es resté dans tes habits trempés un bon moment avant que les sauveteurs n'arrivent et que nous ne revenions à notre hôtel.

Il se tourna à nouveau vers Lestrade pour reprendre le cours de son récit.

- Le pauvre bougre qui prenait la fuite à malencontreusement chuté dans l'eau, le courant l'a rapidement emporté et malmené. John n'a pas hésité, dans son élan il a plongé, ramené notre homme sur la berge et l'a sauvé de la noyade nous permettant ainsi, au passage, de récolter le témoignage clef de cette affaire.

- Félicitations John, encore une preuve de ton courage.

Ou de ma folie pensa le militaire, acquiesçant toutefois de manière modeste face au compliment de l'inspecteur et tout en sentant le regard de Sherlock sur lui. Il savait ce que le détective devait être en train de penser, quelque chose quant à sa volonté de mettre sa vie en danger. Mais qui était-il pour le juger, lui, qui avait besoin d'adrénaline et de sensations fortes pour pouvoir pousser ses capacités de réflexion au maximum. Sans compter sa tendance à l'autodestruction.

Le détective posa alors sans prévenir sa main sur le front du médecin, collant davantage leurs jambes l'une à l'autre.

- Hum, oui, tu sembles avoir un peu de température et tes yeux sont brillants.

John repoussa vivement la main de Sherlock, comme brûlé par son contact et se racla la gorge afin de reprendre contenance. Les gestes de Sherlock le perturbaient bien trop ce soir, il n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi, ou ne voulait pas comprendre.

- Non, je te le garantis je vais bien, un simple mal de crâne rien de plus, _dit-il en souriant de façon rassurante._ Je vais aller faire quelques pas dehors afin de le faire passer.

- C'est toi le médecin.

- En effet, _se raidit John face à ce constat qui semblait légèrement cassant._

- Nous t'attendrons pour le dessert, intervint_ Lestrade qui semblait avide d'écouter la suite de l'histoire._

John, pensant qu'à son retour il devrait reprendre sa position aux côtés du brun, botta en touche.

- J'ai déjà pas mal rempli mon estomac, je vais... hum, vous attendre dehors, ne vous pressez pas pour moi, un peu d'air frais et de calme me feront du bien.

- Mais enfin John tu es sûr que tu ne ..._ intervint Sherlock._

- Certain Sherlock, merci, ne laisse donc pas Greg attendre plus longtemps de connaître la façon dont tu as déduit qui était réellement notre tueur.

Une fois dehors, il relâcha la tension qu'il n'avait pas sentie s'accumuler en lui. Il s'était emporté pour un simple contact. Il était vraiment puérile. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu lui passer par la tête. C'était sûrement toutes ces insinuations constantes, sur le "couple" qu'il formait avec le détective, les regards de ces gens qui croyaient avoir tout compris... Oui, c'était ça. Sherlock n'avait sans doute pas été conscient le moins du monde de leur promiscuité ce soir. Et puis, même si cela avait été le cas il n'y avait là rien de très équivoque. Mais alors pourquoi tout cela lui montait-il autant à la tête ?

Il avait fait quelque pas et à présent cet échange qu'il était plus que convaincu d'avoir largement interprété, le perturbait moins. Il s'adossa à la façade d'un bâtiment face au restaurant, essayant de penser à autre chose.

Quelques minutes passèrent avant qu'il n'entende les deux hommes franchir le seuil du restaurant.

Il fit un léger geste en leur direction et ils le rejoignirent. John attendait de pieds fermes, les mains dans les poches de sa veste, dans la lumière de l'un des lampadaires qui éclairait la rue. On pouvait percevoir, dans cette nuit d'hiver, sa respiration se former dans l'air sous la forme d'une légère volute d'humidité blanche. Le ciel était dépourvu de nuage, les étoiles brillaient de milles feux, on sentait poindre dans la légère bise, l'odeur des premières neiges.

- Fabuleux, vraiment fabuleux. Vous ne cesserez pas de m'étonnez Sherlock et toi John, _lança Lestrade en tournant son attention vers le médecin._ Alors tu te sens mieux ?_ questionna-t-il une fois arrivé à sa hauteur._

- Oui, merci Greg. Alors ces desserts ?

- Sherlock à commandé ce que je désirais bien avant même que moi je ne sache ce que je voulais, je n'ai même pas eu le temps de lire la carte.

- Comme à son habitude.

- Eh bien messieurs, je vous remercie encore de votre aide précieuse, sans vous Scotland Yard était mis échec et mat.

- Nous sommes toujours heureux de démontrer au Yard son incompétence, inspecteur, n'hésitez pas si vous vous trouvez à nouveau dans une impasse, _répondit Sherlock avec son habituel ton légèrement condescendant._

- Je me suis fais depuis longtemps maintenant fait une raison, Sherlock Holmes est meilleur que tout le Yard réuni. C'est un fait comme vous dites.

- Que j'ai maintes fois démontrer.

- Sherlock... _tamisa le blogueur._

- Quoi ? _fit de façon étonnée le détective._

Lestrade rit face à ce duo étonnant.

- Sur ce Messieurs, je crois qu'il est venu pour moi le temps de vous quitter.

- De toute évidence, _constata Sherlock innocemment._

- Vous savez bien qu'il ne faut pas prendre tout ce qu'il dit au pied de la lettre. Merci pour le restaurant et même s'il ne le dit pas, je suis convaincu que Sherlock a apprécié.

- Pas d'inquiétude John, je me suis fait au personnage et j'avoue que ce genre de remarque m'avait manqué. Je vous souhaite une bonne fin de soirée Messieurs.

- Bonne soirée à vous inspecteur, _répondirent en cœur John et Sherlock._

Nos deux compères se mirent d'un commun accord en marche du côté opposé de celui emprunté par l'inspecteur au complet gris.

- Lestrade aura au moins appris quelque chose depuis notre première collaboration.

- Pourquoi prends-tu autant de plaisir à torturer ce pauvre Greg ? C'est un bon policier, et il te supporte.

- Il n'a pas le choix, il a besoin de moi.

- Tu sais qu'il n'y a pas que ça. Il n'est pas obligé d'être amical. Il s'est fait à l'idée qu'il n'a pas ton intelligence et ton don de déduction, il est rare que les gens reconnaisse leur impuissance. Malgré tout cela je crois qu'il t'admire d'une certaine façon, tu devrais lui montrer plus de reconnaissance.

- Tout cela parce qu'il m'admire et ose venir me demander de l'aide ?

- Reconnais qu'il fait preuve d'intelligence en acceptant ses faiblesses et en se tournant vers toi.

- Et toi, tu oublies que je lui ai déjà prouvé ma confiance._ (Sherlock mentionnait ici le fait qu'il avait demandé à l'inspecteur de participer à la mise en scène de sa mort)._ Mais, c'est un sujet sensible pour toi, nous ne devrions pas l'aborder. Et puis, il y a plus important, as-tu...

- J'enrage toujours d'avoir été mis à l'écart mais j'ai fini par accepter tes raisons, _coupa le miliaire fermement._

Le silence se fit, et les deux hommes marchaient sereinement côte à côte.

- Tu te sens mieux ? _questionna Sherlock mettant ainsi fin à leur marche silencieuse._

- Oh, hum, oui ça va. Le mal de tête s'est dissipé, _répondit John touché par cette soudaine attention sur sa personne._

- Écoutes John, j'ai vu dans ton regard, tu semblais en colère contre moi, si c'est quelque chose que j''ai dis ou non peut-être plutôt le fait que je monopolise la conversation enfin, que j'ai tenu un véritable monologue pour raconter nos péripéties à Lestrade, je viens d'en prendre conscience et j'en suis désolé. Je te laisserai raconter la prochaine fois. Pourquoi ris-tu ?

- Parce que ce n'est pas ça Sherlock, je n'étais pas en colère contre toi, et j'adore t'entendre raconter nos aventures, c'est ce qui m'inspire le plus lorsque je les écris sur mon blog. Je suis moins à l'aise face à un public que toi de toute façon.

- Alors qu'est-ce qui...

- J'étais en colère contre moi même.

- Oh.

- Et je ne t'en dirai pas plus.

- Si c'est cette promiscuité entre nous au restaurant qui te chamboule tant, je peux continuer à faire semblant de ne rien avoir remarqué si tu le veux vraiment.

- Sherlock !

- Pourquoi faire comme si rien ne s'était passé John. Nous étions proche et cela ne t''a pas déplu, tu as même répondu à mon contact. Allez John, cela ne t'engage à rien de le reconnaître.

- Tu avais donc remarqué et tu t'en amusais c'est ça ?

- Non, j'ai surtout été déçu que tu sortes avant le dessert...

- C'était encore une de tes petites expériences... Tu ne peux pas jouer avec moi ainsi, _s'énerva John, plus que de raison._

Sherlock sentit que le militaire était plus en colère contre lui même qu' à son égard.

- Cette colère montre que tu en as été plus troublé que je ne l'aurais imaginé, _déduit tout haut Sherlock, les yeux étonné par sa propre révélation._

Il s'approcha davantage du médecin, qui s'était figé ne sachant plus quoi penser ou quoi dire, mais qui dans un geste inconscient triturait sa bague de fiançailles.

- John, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

Sherlock s'approcha, mais John recula et tourna le dos au détective, qui pu alors observer son ami en proie à une légère perte de contrôle de lui même. Ses épaules semblaient crispées sous sa veste, et il serait les poings le long de son corps.

- John ? _tenta le détective avec un geste en sa direction pour l'inciter à se tourner vers lui._

- Laisse moi Sherlock, je t'en prie et ne me Touche pas, _dit-il vivement en dégageant de manière virulente la main du détective qui se trouvait sur son épaule._

- Bon sang, John, je n'arrive pas à te comprendre. Dis-moi ce qu'il se passe.

Le militaire était en proie un une lutte intérieur, cela était évident. Et ce n'est pas sans difficultés qu'il se confessa.

- Je n'arrive plus à en faire abstraction. C'est plus dur qu'avant.

- Quel est le problème John ?

- C'est toi. Face à toi, je perds tout contrôle sur mes émotions. Mais ça ne va pas mieux quand tu n'es plus à mes côtés, bien au contraire, je me sens désorienté. Je, je me sens inutile et vide dès que je te quitte. Je, j'ai cru t'avoir perdu et tu as ressurgit dans ma vie, j'ai pris conscience que... peut-être j'étais idiot et que je voulais plus, mais que j'étais incapable de franchir cette limite, j'ai tellement peur de perdre notre amitié.

- Je ne comprends pas. Toi qui est toujours si réfractaire face aux personnes qui nous prennent pour un couple ?! Toujours à vanter haut et fort que tu n'es pas gay. J'ai du mal à te suivre là, John.

- J'ai du mal à comprendre moi même. Sherlock je crois que...

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, le détective avait fondu sur lui et l'embrassait.

Ce fut un moment hors du temps. D'abord choqué par le geste, John resta immobile et figé. Puis, sous la pression exercée par le détective, il goûta ses lèvres.

- Le bouche à bouche que tu as fait à cet homme tantôt te trouble-t-il autant que le baiser que nous venons d'échanger ?

- Non, je n'ai rien ressenti...

La lueur d'espoir qui était née dans les yeux de Sherlock s'assombrit.

- Ou à ceux que tu échanges avec Mary ? _ajouta-t-il hâtivement._

Je n'ai jamais rien sentit d'équivalent.

John était encore sous le choc. Il n'arrivait même plus à laissé s'échapper sa colère face à ce geste incongru du détective. Les paroles de Sherlock et notamment leurs implications ramenèrent brusquement le blogueur au moment présent.

- Je te respecte John et j'ai toujours tenu compte de tes opinions, de tes décisions. Mais, tu lui appartient à elle. Je ne peux pas m'immiscer d'avantage entre vous. Il est déjà bien assez difficile pour moi de gérer mes propres sentiments.

- Jamais je n'aurais pensé, je ne t'ai jamais vu éprouver un quelconque intérêt de ce genre envers moi... _laissa-il tomber platement, incrédule._ Peut-être que si je pouvais juste une fois savoir ce que tu penses réellement... _laissa-t-il en suspens dans l'air froid._

- Pourquoi ? Pour quelle raison, sous quel prétexte aurais-je dû montrer de l'intérêt John ? Tu t'es toujours montré réfractaire à tout ce qui suggérait... et puis à ce que je sache, je n'ai pas manifesté mon désintérêt non plus ! Si tu veux savoir, jamais quelqu'un d'autre que toi n'a pris autant de place de ma vie, John. Je ne sais pas moi même ce que je dois en déduire. La situation ne m'apparaît pas plus clairement à moi tu sais. J'ai toujours pensé que tu ne voyais en moi qu'un ami. Et c'est tout ce que je désirais, c'est déjà tellement pour moi, je peux m'en contenter, je m'en contente.

Après quelque seconde pour reprendre son souffle, Sherlock enchaîna les constatations d'un ton défaitiste qui ne lui correspondait pas.

- Et puis, je sais une chose, c'est que je ne peux rien t'apporter d'équivalent à ce que elle peut t'apporter John.

Elle t'aime, elle t'a épauler, elle était là. Cet anneaux est le symbole, d'une promesse mutuelle que vous vous êtes fait, que tu veux vivre avec elle, avoir des enfants, vieillir à ses côtés. Tu ne sais pas ce qui t'attends avec moi ! Je ne peux t'offrir que mes excentricités et mon insupportable caractère. Et puis, tu n'as pas le droit de me balancer ça, comme ça, alors que je m'étais fait une raison.

- Là n'est pas le problème ! Nous ne sommes que fiancés... J'ai plus besoin de toi que d'elle, voila mon sentiment.

John n'avait pas eut d'emprise sur ses mots, ils étaient sortis tout seul.

- Qui suis-je pour briser le lien qui vous unis, John ? Je t'ai déjà blessé une fois, loin de moi l'idée d''initier quelque chose qui pourrait te faire encore souffrir.

- C'est toi qui vient de m'embrasser bon sang !

Sans s'en rendre compte ils avaient pris le chemin du 221 B.

- Tu devrais être déjà rentré, Mary va s'inquiéter.

- Non, elle est de garde ce soir, elle ne sera pas là avant demain matin.

Et Mrs Hudson ? _demanda gauchement le médecin._

- Oh, elle est à un tournoi de bridge.

- Bien.

Sherlock, je veux poursuivre cette conversation, nous devons mettre les choses aux claires.

Les paroles décidées du militaire raisonnaient dans la nuit qui se faisaient plus profonde. Le détective semblait analyser toutes les possibilités qui s'offraient à lui, de fuir ou bien d'accepter. Un flocon tomba sur la manche de son manteau, il répondit d'une voix crispée, alors qu'il le balayait d'un revers de sa main gantée de cuir.

Nous serons mieux à l'intérieur dans ce cas, tu ne penses pas ?

- Sans doute.

- Entrons alors.

- Je te suis.

A peine la porte fut-elle refermée qu'ils furent dans les bras l'un de l'autre échangeant un nouveau baiser. Répondant à un désir refoulé. Ils se touchaient, se serraient l'un l'autre, s'embrassaient. Perdant peu à peu leur conscience, laissant place à leur envie l'un de l'autre.

Les manteaux furent jetés dans le salon, la chemise de John rapidement ouverte. Ils atteignirent non sans encombre la chambre du détective.

- Sherlock attend, je, je n'ai jamais fait ça...

- Moi non plus.

...

- Cela semble t'étonner ? _reprit-il face à l'expression surprise du médecin._

- Oui, enfin non, je veux dire...

- Tu pensais que j'étais gay.

- Non, pas exactement, _répondit-il piteusement._

- Oh je vois, bisexuel. Et bien, jusqu'ici cela n'a jamais été le cas, enfin, j'ai toujours été attiré par les femmes même si je préfère la solitude à ces décevantes et horripilantes créatures. Il n'y en a qu'une que j'aurais aimé...

- Irène Adler.

- Oui.

- Alors...

- Mais c'est comme pour toi je suppose, tu me fais un effet différent et c'est quelque chose de plaisant, de fort et aussi d'intimidant.

Sherlock ne confiait pas là ses impressions, du moins ne le faisait-il pas volontairement, il s'agissait plus pour lui d'une analyse.

- Alors nous sommes tous deux...

- vierges de toute relation homosexuelle en effet, _acheva-t-il pour John._ Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je suis intelligent et tu es médecin, je pense que nous devrions nous en sortir. C'est l'envie qui compte tu ne crois pas ?

- Oui, tu as raison. Je ne veux plus reculer de toute façon, plus maintenant.

- Bien.

- Attends. Où as-tu rangé la trousse de secours que je t'ai composé ?

- Hum oh oui, dans la cuisine, le haut du placard à balai.

- Je vais la chercher, il doit y avoir un lubrifiant dedans.

SH*JW

Seule la douce lumière d'une lampe de chevet éclairait les deux hommes. Nous les retrouvons pratiquement nus, sur le lit de Sherlock. John inspecte et caresse minutieusement les épaules, le dos, le torse du détective, goûtant par moment sa peau, s'imprégnant de son odeur, enregistrant mentalement les proportions, les formes de son corps. Jusqu'à ce qu'il prenne conscience de certains éléments.

- Qu'est-ce que toutes ses marques ? _questionna-t-il._

- Oh, et bien disons que Mycroft m'a trouvé quelques occupations à l'étranger durant mon absence.

- Mais Sherlock, tu oublies que j'étais médecin militaire, je sais ce qui à causé ce genre de marque, tu as été torturé.

- Quelle fantastique déduction docteur.

- Tu n'en as pas vu un, ça, je le vois par l'état de la cicatrisation qui a été lente, _reprit le médecin d'un air mécontent._

- Que peux-tu donc en déduire d'autre ?

- Tu as été battu, affamé et, torturé à l'électricité. Mon dieu, que t'as-t-on envoyé faire Sherlock ?

Face au silence du brun, John continua.

- Celles-ci sont récentes mais celles-ci, bien plus vieilles, elles sont pratiquement effacées.

Attends, mais c'est pour ça que tu ne voulais jamais que je t'ausculte ?

- Ces derniers mois oui, c'est ce que je te cachais mais au tout début non, c'était par pudeur.

John sourit et posa un regard incrédule sur le détective.

- Par pudeur ? ... je suppose que je dois me montrer heureux qu'elle se soit envoler.

- Oh tais-toi, John !

- Fais moi taire ! _répondit John mutin._

Et, bien entendu, Sherlock qui n'attendait que cette provocation l'embrassa alors fougueusement.

SH*JW

John était coucher de dos sur le lit et Sherlock était au dessus de lui, il parcourait son torse velu de baisers en provocant de léger frottement de leurs parties les plus intimes. Tous deux se sentaient brûlants de désir.

Sherlock l'avait bien compris, son blogueur qui ne faisait que se contorsionner sous lui, prouvait là leur excitation respective. C'est pourquoi tout à ses baisers, il entreprit de descendre de plus en plus bas, suivant le tracé de poils foncés, jusqu'à prendre le sexe de John en bouche. John essayait de contenir ses gémissements mais le détective savait jouer de sa langue.

- Hum...

- Hum... oui... c'est trop bon...

Gémissements et tressautements de plaisir allait bon train. John avait de la peine à maintenir ses hanches en place, il mourrait d'envie de les laisser aller et venir à leur grès. Sherlock avait d'ailleurs entreprit d'y poser ses grandes mains afin de les réduire à une immobilité à la fois frustrante et exquise.

- Sherlock doucement, doucement sinon je vais...

Le plus jeune laissa donc l'objet de son attention, et quelques minutes à John pour reprendre ses esprits.

En regardant Sherlock, John remarqua son évidente érection, il décida alors qu'il était temps.

- Écoutes, tu vas insérer quelques centimètres, si tu te sens en bonne position alors prend appuie sur moi et vas-y d'un seul coup.

- Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas que nous inversions les...

- Non, je veux que ce soit toi.

John se tourna sur le ventre et releva son postérieur, se calant confortablement. Sherlock se plaça derrière lui, lâchant inopinément un petit cri rauque lorsque sa verge vint frôler les fesses du militaire.

John l'entendit inspirer et expirer doucement. Puis, il sentit la main de Sherlock venir caresser sa croupe et se positionner sur son aine. Rien que cela l'excitait fortement et le rendait impatient que Sherlock soit en lui malgré l'évidente douleur qu'il pensait devoir ressentir entre temps.

Sherlock l'embrassa tendrement dans le cou, puis dans le dos avant de venir mordiller légèrement la fesse droite du militaire. Il se colla à lui, pris sa verge tendue en main et en plaça le bout à l'entrer de John. Ce dernier sentit Sherlock pousser doucement pour se frayer un passage et fit tout pour se détendre au mieux.

- Vas-y Sherlock, _pressa le médecin._

Et le détective tout en guidant d'une main son sexe, se cramponna de l'autre aux hanches de John et entra entièrement en lui.

John retint un cri de douleur et Sherlock sentit sous ses paumes les muscles du plus âgés se crisper. Quant à lui, il essayait de garder son calme afin de ne plus bouger car il se sentait compresser et en mourrait d'envie.

- Ne t'inquiète pas ça va. J'ai juste besoin que...

et a ces mots John saisit la main droite de Sherlock qu'il plaça sur sa verge. Sherlock comprenant son désir, entama une légère masturbation et il sentit John relâcher son souffle. Puis petit à petit, ils se mirent à bouger de manière synchrone. Le plus dur était passé, ne restait plus que le plaisir à partager dans une danse sensuelle, chaude et de plus en plus frénétique.

Rapidement, l'hésitation laissa place à la fougue de nos deux amants. Peu à peu des vas et viens plus forts prirent place et des gémissements de plaisir et des sons gutturaux raisonnèrent dans la chambre la plus grande du 221 B où les corps luisaient à présent de transpiration et frissonnaient l'un contre l'autre.

Sherlock jouit le premier, et John vin dans la foulée. Leurs souffles erratiques demeurèrent quelques minutes encore après que Sherlock se soit retiré et que John et lui se soient effondrés sur le lit, dans une dernière expiration de pure satisfaction.

SH*JW

John rouvrit les yeux et sentit le vide à ses côtés, Sherlock était donc levé, en cherchant davantage il aperçu le détective en train de fumer à la fenêtre. Il lui tournait le dos, regardant au travers la vitre et y recrachant la fumée de sa cigarette. Il était totalement nu. John en profita pour observer cet homme pour la première fois comme son amant. Ce corps finement musclé et cette peau diaphane.

- Je sens ton regard John, _dit Sherlock de sa voix de baryton en recrachant la fumé._

Le médecin ne put s'empêcher de trouver cette vision particulièrement érotique.

- Insomnie ? _questionna-t-il en émergeant complètement cette fois du sommeil bienfaiteur qu'il avait trouver._

Ce dernier se leva, lui aussi nu et vint se placer derrière Sherlock, il l'enlaça, collant sa masculinité contre les fesses fermes. Quel meilleur réveil pourrait-il souhaité, que celui où il pouvait enlacer le détective ?

Sherlock ferma les yeux à son contact, il sentait contre lui les muscles du médecin se raffermir, et constata les légers frissons que son contact venait de lui procurer.

- Non, voyons, tu te doutes que je n'ai jamais aussi bien dormi même s'il n'est que 5h du matin.

- Tu sais que fumer n'est pas bon pour la santé, _dit John tout en caressant de ses mains le torse et le ventre du détective et l'embrassant délicatement derrière l'oreille, dans le cou et sur l'épaule._

- Oui, mais j'ai besoin de me détendre et je me concentre mieux.

- A quoi réfléchis-tu ?

- J'essaye de comprendre, d'analyser mes sentiments, tout ce qui se passe entre nous depuis notre rencontre jusqu'à, cette nuit...

- Tu ne dois rien changer Sherlock, sois toi même et tout ira bien.

Le silence se fit entre nos deux amants, un silence paisible. Sherlock jeta son mégot par la fenêtre mais resta ainsi dans les bras de John, sentant la virilité de ce dernier s'émoustiller du contact de leurs corps, pas uniquement celle de John d'ailleurs, les caresses et baisers tendres que lui procurait ce dernier commençait à le rendre dur lui aussi. Il était peut-être déjà venu le moment d'inverser les rôles.

C'est pourquoi Sherlock se cambra légèrement, venant davantage taquiner le pénis de John qui pulsait sur son arrière train.

- Sherlock, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? _demanda timidement le militaire à son oreille._

- N'est-ce pas assez provocateur pour toi ?

Le détective pris la main du médecin et la posa avec autorité sur sa verge.

- Je te veux John ou plutôt je veux que tu me prennes, à ton tour.

- Sherlock tu n'es pas obligé de...

- Je veux te sentir en moi comme tu en as fais l'expérience tout à l'heure.

A ces mots John ne put s'empêcher de se coller davantage contre le détective, qui sentit clairement, l'effet que ces mots avaient eu, John était dur, oui très dur.

Ils se firent face et s'embrassèrent, il n'était plus question de mot. Le premier baiser se voulait tendre doux, apaisant, traducteur de respect et d'amour les suivants s'intensifièrent promesse de possession et de jouissance.

Après quelques caresses et préparation, John saisit Sherlock fermement par les hanches et le pénétra dans un râle puissant. Le détective avait pris appui sur le bord du lit, John était debout derrière lui.

SH*JW

Après un nouvel acte passionné, nos deux amants profitaient du sentiment de plénitude qui les avaient comblé dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Sherlock finit par prendre la parole, d'une voix posée et sincère que lui connaissait John dans les moments particulièrement importants.

- John, tu as déjà tué pour me sauver et je sais que tu te sacrifierais pour moi même si je trouve ça vraiment idiot. Mais passons, je voudrais que tu saches que j'en serais capable moi aussi, pour que tu vives, ou pour assurer ton bonheur, je ferais n'importe quoi.

C'était une confession rare de la part de Sherlock, après les événements de cette nuit John se sentit vraiment privilégié.

- Je le savais déjà Sherlock, j'en ai même grandement conscience. Mais, à l'avenir, j'aimerais que ton sacrifice ne soit jamais nécessaire.

- John, si les rôles avaient été inversé, je n'aurais pas eu la force de survivre à ta mort.

Cette déclaration rendait à la fois heureux et triste John, tout comme elle le faisait prendre conscience de l'attachement de Sherlock à lui, cela le comblait de joie mais lui faisait peur aussi.

- Que nous réserve donc l'avenir ? _interrogea-t-il dans le silence de la chambre plongée dans le noir._

- Ah ça, même moi je ne le sais pas, à long terme en tout cas, car à court terme, je peux prédire la rupture de tes fiançailles.

- Tu sais, je crois qu'elle soupçonne quelque chose depuis quelque temps déjà.

- Parce que tu peux me nommer quelqu'un qui n'y ait jamais songé ?

Cela n'en sera que plus facile pour toi de rompre et pour elle d'accepter. Et puis, je n'ai pas voulu t'en parler mais je crois qu'elle n'est pas tout à fait celle qu'elle prétend être.

- Que veux-tu dire par là voyons, Sherlock ? _s'étonna le blogueur._

- Nous verrons John, nous verrons, en attendant, je crois que nous avons mieux à faire. Si nous prenions une douche ?

Nous ferions bien de nous dépêcher d'ailleurs, avant que Mrs Hudson ne viennent nous tirer du lit.

- Nous ? Elle ne sait pas que je suis là.

- Oh que si, elle a préparer un déjeuner pour deux, tu n'as pas entendu le refus qu'elle a fait dans la cuisine ?

- Non. Je crois que j'étais occupé à tout autre chose, _répondit-il d'un air entendu._

- Certes, _répondit Sherlock avec un sourire complice._

Tout en se levant pour suivre Sherlock dans la salle de bain, notre médecin fit le constat qu'ils n'étaient plus de simples amis à présent, ils étaient amants et contre toute attente cela procurait à John un bonheur qu'il avait penser ne jamais pouvoir connaître.


End file.
